


Trainride to Paradise: Cougars and a Cat

by Lana_the_salty_banana



Series: Trainride to Paradise [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Catgirl, Cougars, Demons, Domination, Elf, F/M, Femdom, Futa on Male, Futanari, Groping, Kissing, Older Women, Oral, Seafolk, Slow Burn, Teasing, Twink, butt stuff, catboy, caught staring, deep converstations, emotional stuff, femboy, girldicks, lots of implied things, lots of magic stuff that doesn't matter, lots of teasing, older demons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 17:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20429624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lana_the_salty_banana/pseuds/Lana_the_salty_banana
Summary: This was something that I've been working on for some time now. It features one of my ocs named Lance and, well, it's mostly a journey for him to find himself and get laid a whole bunch along the way. I want to turn this into an anthology following different adventures, but I'll just see how this does and go from there. Regardless, it's very slow at the beginning and features mostly talking and deep emotional stuff, if you don't like that then feel free to skip towards the end where it picks up in the sexiness. But with all that said, I hope you enjoy this and give me any ideas you'd like to see. I'm open to criticism and love to improve





	Trainride to Paradise: Cougars and a Cat

“Thank you for traveling with us today sir. Is this all your luggage?” the blue-haired man smiled to the attendant, a bright-eyed elf with long silver hair. He had to admit; the elf was quite eye-catching. His ears were rather long, his pale skin was completely flawless, and had quite the beautiful body.

“Sorry, got distracted. Yes, that’s everything, save for my smaller bag here.” The guest motioned with his head to the suitcase in his hand, then looked at the one other larger suitcase being carried onto the train.

The elf giggled as he checked the ticket one final time and handed it back to the guest, before motioning with his long, slender arms. “If you would follow me.” He smiled as he swiftly followed after the elf, his eyes glancing down to his shapely ass.

“Naughty kitty~” the man froze up as the Elf’s eyes bored into his. Those bright white orbs shining like two full moons. He opened his mouth, about to apologize, but the elf merely smiled wider as he continued to lead the cat onto the train.

The guest blushed as he followed, finally coming to a rather large room, the elf standing in front of it. “Here we are. The lavatory is directly across from the door, you have a toilet, shower, and any other necessities you would need.”

Lance nodded as he entered the room but froze once again as he felt a hand gently squeeze his ass, his tail standing straight up. “As an aside, this train trip is quite long, plenty of days and nights ahead of us. If you ever want some…company, my name is Beiazid.”

“L-Lance…my name is Lance.” They stood there for a couple of seconds before Beiazid let his hand off of Lance’s rear, straightening up and stepping away. Lance turned his head to see the elf smiling, eyes closed, head tilted to the side. “Uhm…I uh…”

“Don’t worry, we offer plenty of services on this train, all for your comfort and pleasure. If there is anything you need, please ring the bell on the side of the door, that button right there, and I will be down as soon as possible.”

“Alright, thank you.”

“Of course, Mister Lance. Now if you would excuse me, I must attend to other passengers, make yourself comfortable, we shall be departing soon.”

“Okay, thank you. Wait, what about my other suitcase?”

Beiazid smiled as he motioned behind Lance, making the cat turn around and see the suitcase laying on the bed. “Wait…when did?”

“This train is unique. While we use some, rather old fashioned, devices, many of the methods and routines have been updated with magic. I’m sure you’ll find them quite efficient and interesting.” With that, Beiazid bowed and left.

Lance smiled as he closed the door to his room. Setting his smaller suitcase on top of his larger one and sitting down in the chair in the corner. He looked up to the ceiling, closing his eyes as he thought about how he got here, his thoughts sending him back several weeks.

Lance was a cat man, well, man being a bit subjective. He wasn’t exactly feminine, but not hugely masculine either. His body was quite lithe, toned, pale skin, blue hair in a long ponytail, yellow eyes, and a soft complexion. All in all, he seemed like the type of twink anyone would love, and they did.

“Lance?” He lifted his head to see a near mirror version of himself sitting on the couch across from him, completely opposite. The figure on the couch was female, very short, along with short cut hair that was a slightly brighter shade of blue. Her body frail, and skin just a touch darker than his. Yet she had the same yellow eyes and soft complexion, but a much more matured soul within her.

“Yes Lana?” his sister looked to him sadly as she set her cup to the side, leaning forward onto the table.

“Lance, this happens. Sometimes, things just…I don’t know, work out in different ways?” Lana wasn’t always the best when giving soft conversation. Not that she was heartless, she just didn’t always know what to say.

“But it was working out in the right way. And I loved her, I just….is it me?”

Lana sighed as she leaned back into her couch, frowning at her brother. “Do you want the truth?”

“Yes.”

“Alright. Well, it could be you. Maybe you’re more focused on what you see on the outside and not on the inside. Yes, she looked perfect for you, but her kinks did not line up with yours. You wanted to be slammed against the wall while she just wanted soft holding. Nothing wrong with that, just, in this instance, opposites didn’t fully attract.

“I don’t get how you can claim you're bad at these kinds of conversations.” They shared a sad smile before going back to their normal silence. “I just…I’m not sure how to go about things now.”

“Maybe try doing what I did? you have the rest of this life, and another seven to come. You have time to figure it out, so why not travel? Sell everything, and go find yourself, or discover something new about yourself.

“And if I don’t?”

“I’m your big sister Lance, I’m not gonna tell you to take a risk and not be here for you if you fall. If things don’t work out, you have a place here, always.” The two of them hadn’t shared in this kind of conversation for some time. They usually only got intimate during…more mature circumstances, to say the least.

“Thank you, Lana, it means more than you know. Well, I guess I better get started then.”

“Be sure to take a train.”

“What?” Lance tilted his head to his sister as he stood up.

“Take a train ride across the country. Or further than that. Trains are slow and give you time to meet people, as opposed to cramped and annoying planes. Why, if I had just a nickel for every nice fuck I’ve had on a train I-”

“And I’m leaving now.” Lance’s face showed a tinge of blush as he made for the door, a playful purr coming from his sister’s throat.

“Just so you know, it won’t be free to stay here. And of course, I accept other forms of payment~”

Lance’s eyes opened as the door to his room opened, and a very peculiar demon poked her head in. “Oh, well hello there.” Lance sat up as he admired the newcomer. Her skin had a slight shine to it, looking like porcelain, it was quite beautiful. Her horns caught Lance’s eyes as well, the golden color matched her skin strikingly as they curved behind her cow-like ears and down along her jawline.

“Hello, sorry I must have dozed off.” Lance quickly turned his head to look out the window and surely enough, the train had already pulled out of the station. He turned back to the demon and saw more of her as she stepped into the room. Her face was speckled with small golden splotches, she seemed to be rather heavy-set, but it was hard to tell from her rather large dress, which Lance swore had to be older era, but he wasn’t sure.

“There must have been a mistake, dear, there is someone already in this room.” She poked her head out past the door and gave a gentle shout, her voice sounding heavenly to Lance’s ears, as ironic as that may sound. When she turned back to Lance, he noticed a few more details that piqued his curiosity. The lines across her face, crow’s-feet, and laugh lines, all showed something he hadn’t had the pleasure of seeing in a demon before. Age

From the corner came a merfolk woman, a look of confusion on her face as she looked at Lance. “Uhm, sorry to ask, but may I see your ticket, sir?” Lance nodded as he fished his ticket out of his pocket and handed it to her. She looked it over and her face dropped. “Oh, it appears there’s been some kind of mistake. I’m not sure how this room got booked twice.”

The demon pouted slightly as she placed her hands on her wide hips. “Well, that’s no good. There’s no way three people can fit into one room this size.”

Lance looked at the demon and the green-scaled merfolk with confusion. The attendant handed Lance his ticket back, the fins along the side of her face and head pulling in slightly as she tried to assess the situation. While that was happening, however, another demon came from the corner, and Lance had to catch his breath for a moment.

The first thing he noticed was her horns. Unlike the first demon, hers extended from the back of her head, appeared to curve down to her shoulder blades then up over her shoulders where they ended next to her mouth. They were extremely breathtaking, and to add even more to her beauty. She was much taller, easily a head above Lance. Her body was a bit on the average side, not thin, but no large either.

On top of that, her silver skin tone matched strikingly to her amethyst horns and speckled highlights across her face. Lance almost found himself purring at her sight. Two beautiful demons apparently stuck in this small room with him, it sent shivers up his spine.

“What is the issue?” The new demon squinted her eyes at Lance as she looked over the two women. Much like the first demon, she had tell-tale signs of age on her face, though they were a bit more prominent on her than her counterpart. “And who is this?”

Lance stood up, catching the attention of all three women. “I’m terribly sorry for any inconvenience I caused. If I need to move to a different room I will, its no problem.” The porcelain demon looked him up and down, a small hint of a smile coming to her lips as she turned to her companion.

The two shared a look, casting back at Lance a couple of times before sharing a smile. She leaned in close to the merfolk, obviously trying to whisper, but either she didn’t know Lance’s ears weren’t for show, or she simply didn’t care.

“Love, I need you to contact the conductor for me. I’d like to talk to him personally.” The merfolk nodded as she fumbled about in her pocket, pulling out a small phone before dialing quickly. It rang for a couple of seconds before the supposed conductor answered, and she handed the phone to the demon.

“Hello love, it's me. Yes, I am enjoying the train so far, save for one problem. The room got double booked somehow….yes. mhm. Oh, darling please, accidents happen.” She smiled as she looked at Lance again, a new smirk coming to her face. “Actually, I had a better idea. Yes, I know it’s a hassle to do it while the train is moving but as they say, money is no object….mhm…marvelous. Thank you, sweetie. Love as always, many kisses, give my best to the missus.”

She handed the phone back to the merfolk and sent her on her way, leaving Lance with the two demons at the door. He cleared his throat as he shuffled awkwardly. “So, uh…should I move on or…”

The porcelain demon chuckled. Her voice like silk flowing over windchimes. An odd analogy to be sure, but to Lance, her voice gave him the best feelings. “Actually, given the circumstance, and how kind you were to give up your room, we came to a better solution.”

The more she talked; the more Lance picked up on the soft English accent in her voice. It was very soft, almost like she was trying to hide it, or she just grew up British then moved, but still, it was very nice. “Wh-what uh, what kind of solution would that be?”

As if waiting for Lance to ask that question, the room around them started to shimmer and change. Lance found his feet wobbling beneath him as he felt the floor move, but the demons were completely unfazed as more and more of the room changed.

“Well, as I said before. This room was far too small for three people. So…” She waved her hand in a dramatic motion, as the room came to a halt. “I figured it best to upgrade.” Lance looked around in awe at the newly upgraded space. It was easily three times larger than the last room, it probably took up half of the car, if not more.

“Magic always amazes me~” Lance’s eyes were wide like a kitten as he looked about the new space. Lounge chairs sat against the windows, a small liquor bar sat across from it, off to the end was the lavatory, most likely a shower or bath as well, and finally a bedroom in the back, with a small curtain to separate the parts. “It looks so much larger but, I’m still not sure how.”

“As you said. Magic.” Lance turned as the other demon spoke this time. She tilted her head back as she looked down at Lance. Less of a demeaning manner and more of a…seductive inspection. He felt the blood rush to his face as a tiny smirk came to the edge of her mouth. “This train is made of a majority of magical components, quite remarkable really.”

She turned and made her way to the liquor bar, obviously ready to start the trip off right. The porcelain demon giggled as she joined her silver friend. The two of them looked oddly out of place together, yet at the same time, they looked perfect. Lance stood awkwardly as the two demons sat at the bar before they turned to him. “Well, come on then. Would you like anything?”

Lance jumped as he nodded, making his way to join them. The silver demon was standing behind the bar, uncorking a bottle of wine and pouring two glasses. She looked to Lance, raising an eyebrow. “Well? Would you like some wine as well? Or do you prefer something else? That is, of course, if you drink. We do not want to pressure you.”

Lance licked his lips and smiled. Her voice was just as beautiful as the porcelain demon’s but in a much different way. She seemed to sound like she was from Mexico, or somewhere close. Her voice was a little deep but extremely seductive. Whether she was trying, or it was just natural was up to question, either way, it was working wonders on Lance.

“I’ll uh, just take some whiskey.”

“Oh. I wouldn’t pick you as the strong drinker.” The porcelain demon smiled as she took the glass of wine in her hand, sipping at it delicately as she examined Lance closely. The silver demon nodded as she turned around and began to scan for some whiskey.

“I’m not, actually. Alcohol doesn’t have quite the effect on me it used to. It takes a lot more to actually make me feel anything. So, I have to drink the stronger stuff.” The silver demon let out a tiny ‘aha’ as she found the whiskey and poured Lance a glass. The three of them now holding drinks in hand, sitting peacefully as the train moved along.

“So, tell me, if I may ask, what is your name?” The silver demon smiled, well, more of a half-grin really, but she pulled it off beautifully. “I just realized we sort of barged in and kidnapped you to our own large room.”

Lance chuckled as he took a swig of his drink, setting it down as he straightened his hair. “Lance. Lance Delwinter. And you fine women would be?”

“You can call me Amaya.” The porcelain demon smiled, the wine glass moving back and forth slightly in her hand.

“And I got by Selune. A pleasure to meet you, Lance.” The silver demon smiled as she tilted her wine glass back and downed the rest of the red liquid, before going in and pouring another glass.

“Amaya and Selune are such beautiful names. My sister would love you.” Lance smiled as he joined Selune, downing the rest of his drink and grabbing the whiskey bottle to refill.

“So, tell me, Lance. What brings you on this trip? And why would fate drive you to our arms?” Amaya twisted in her chair so she was leaning against the bar and looking to Lance. Her wine glass was still mostly full, she was either a light drinker or just…well, Lance wasn’t sure.

He shrugged as he matched her stance. “Well. It’s a long and personal story. Its mostly along the lines of. A relationship I thought would last forever ended, and it was hard on me. So I was persuaded to go searching, find something, or someone, to help me find…well, me, I guess.” Lance shook his head as he took another shot of Whiskey, his cheeks slowly starting to show some color.

“Aww, I’m sorry to hear that. Was it a good relationship?” Amaya leaned ever closer to the younger man, obviously understanding how he felt.

“The best. Or…I guess it wasn’t. In so many ways we were just too different. In what we liked and how we did things. Our…well…”

“Your kinks and fetishes as well?” Selune finished Lance’s thoughts, making him nod slowly.

“Yeah. And then, I guess it just…had to stop. It wasn’t an ugly breakup. Just…sad.”

“You don’t hate him or her, do you?” Amaya tilted her head, her expression seeming like she was the one hurt, as much as Lance was.

“…No. I could never. It’s just…” Lance couldn’t form the words, so he just covered them up by downing the rest of his drink and pouring yet another glass. “I’m sorry. I would like to change the subject now. Its awkward enough to be spilling out to two demons I just met, I don’t want to start crying in front of you now.” Lance let out a sad chuckle as he brought his drink to his lips, but two hands came up to stop him.

“Lance. It's okay. We may be demons, but we are sympathetic.” Selune’s tone had changed. Sure, her voice was still sultry, yet it lost its seductiveness, sounding much softer and kinder.

“Of course, love. It hurts. Whether it was dirty or clean. All that matters is that you can move on. Find someone, or something, that makes you feel like you felt, and without having to worry about being different.”

“You two are too kind. I guess the years really have done you justice in more ways than one.” Lance almost couldn’t believe he had said that, but he was slightly tipsy so…it was to be expected.

“Oh? Are you trying to complement our looks or our wisdom?” Amaya chuckled as she brought her hand away, sipping on her wine glass. “I guess that leaves me to ask. How old do you think we are?”

Lance sighed as he looked the two over. His eyes soaking in every detail he could possibly get. “Well, considering I’ve known demons who were hundreds of years old and still looked as fresh as someone in their early twenties. I’m going to have to say…a thousand?”

Selune burst out laughing, almost spilling her wine as she slapped the countertop. “You really are a flatterer.” The two demons shared a quick laugh together before calming down and straightening up. “Well, a thousand years is close, but not quite close enough. I’m twenty-one hundred, thirty-seven years old.”

“And I’m a beautifully even twenty-two hundred years old. Just made the number, as a matter of fact, hence our trip.” Amaya smiled as she held her hand out to Selune, the silver demon taking it in her own hand, the two sharing a warm look into the other eyes.

But while that was happening, Lance’s jaw nearly hit the floor. “But…wow. That’s remarkable.” Lance tried to go over everything in his head, but…for some reason, things just didn’t make sense. “But if you’re both so old then…how come I don’t see older demons walking around?”

“A lot of times when demons reach that old, they like to go back to their home, generally in hell or some other dimension and coexist with other immortals. It can get hard at times when you make friends and they slowly fade away while you barely age. Like those folks who drank from the fountain of youth.”

Selune nodded. “It can be quite taxing. But in our case, we found each other and decided, why the hell not stay? After all, this realm is just so beautiful. So many things to see, with new things being invented every day it seems. Like this train.” Lance nodded in agreement as he listened to her talk.

The two of them were like, well, almost like angels to him. Little pieces of heaven that just lighted on his life at the best possible time. It was almost…too coincidental. Lance stopped mid-sip as the thought struck him, and he chuckled. “It wasn’t fate, was it?”

The two stopped mid-conversation, looking to Lance. Selune looked back to Amaya who curtly nodded her head. “Well, I guess it’s quite obvious, isn’t it darling?” Amaya smiled almost sadly as she shrugged, taking a large sip of her wine. “I am a unique demon; in regards, I can feel when one is hurting. And know the problems they’re having. I didn’t know every detail to your lament, I just knew you needed someone. Or, in our case, multiple someone’s…wow that is terrible English.”

Lance smiled solemnly as he set his drink down. “But why. There have to be hundreds of people you encounter every day that have been going through the same things I have, if not worse. What makes me so special that…just why?” Lance, for some reason, felt he was on the verge of tears. These two demons, for no reason besides they felt he was hurting, went out of their way to meet him, probably arranged this whole thing, invited him into their relationship, just to help him cheer up.

Selune moved close, placing her hand on Lance’s shoulder. The cat sniffled as he looked to her, his ears plastered to his head. “Because we see something in you. Something…similar, and familiar. Both of our lives have been…rough, at times, to say the least.”

Amaya nodded, setting her wine glass down as she joined Selune close to Lance. “As she said, we’ve had a lot of stuff happen in our long lives. A majority of it was…well, needless to say, there’s a reason we like to help others.”

Lance smiled at the two demons, bringing his hand up to wipe a single tear away from his eye. “You’re far too kind. I know it must seem like I’m being gullible but…I can tell when someone is being sincere.”

“Intuition?”

Lance nodded, “Yeah, you could say that. Cats have that little bit about them~” Lance chuckled lightly as he placed his hands onto Amaya’s and Selune’s, giving both a gentle squeeze. The three of them shared this silent embrace for a couple of moments, before finally separating, Lance is the one to break the silence.

“So, uh…I guess with that out of the way…uhm…what are you two into?”

“Well, straight to the point, aren’t we?” Amaya stood up, stretching her arms up above her head. Lance tilted his head as he watched her porcelain skin seem to crack but immediately reform back together as if her skin was actually a thin layer of porcelain. “Well, the shorter answer would be what we’re NOT into.”

“Much shorter list indeed.” Selune chuckled as she downed the last of her drink, giving a slight cough before standing up to her full height. It was now for the first time Lance truly noticed how tall she was. The custom room was much taller than an average stagecoach, yet still, her head was inches from scraping the light fixtures.

“Yes. None of that, disgusting stuff.” Amaya shivered as she seemed to think about all the things on her ‘no’ list.

“Oh, I agree with you there. I still don’t see how people can like that. Of course, my sister is into some…similarly darker things so it’s not _that_ irrational to see that some people just have…weird…wired…I don’t know where I was going with this.”

Selune’s deep, rolling laughter made Lance’s tail twitch with excitement, a detail both demons noticed. The smiled at each other as they began to approach Lance, standing over the lithe cat with a presence that was as intimidating as it was arousing. Their Victorian dresses didn’t do anything to take away from this, if anything, it only added to Lance’s growing heat.

“And what do you like…little kitten?” Amaya’s voice was like a soft purr, not unlike Lance’s sister Lana would make when she would…well…

Lance blushed, swallowed, twitched, and wandered his eyes, every sense of arousal, nervousness, excitement, and giddiness boiling up at once from the demoness’s oncoming. “W-well…I like being called a kitten. I love…tall, strong, confident women.” As Lance listed his things, Amaya and Selune circled him. The taller, silver body of Selune standing in front of him, while the shorter, porcelain body of Amaya came around his back.

Both of their presences at once made his body hot, as he felt his arousal grow by the second. “And…uhm…I uh….is it hot in here?”

Lance’s question was answered by a hand on his chin, his head tilted up by a soft, yet forceful push of Selune’s hand. He looked up into her aged face, taking in every line, every detail, and those eyes. Those piercing purple eyes, surrounded by a sea of black…he was lost in them.

“Such a cute boy~ I must know…do you wish to submit?” Her eyes glowed for a brief second, not in a manner she was trying to force Lance, far from it actually. She simply felt his desires, felt his wants, his needs…his lust.

Lance’s mouth hung open as he was gasping for breath, yet nothing had happened. He felt so hot, so aroused, and all that had happened was she looked int his eyes. “Yes…please~”

“You wish to submit entirely to us? Body and soul?” Amaya had leaned in behind Lance, her chest pushing against his back as she nibbled at his ear. Her horns gently pushed against his head, but never felt painful or intrusive.

“I do~” Lance simply couldn’t take his eyes off of Selune’s. Her smirk seemed to draw him in, body and soul. They had him, they could take him entirely from his life, but they didn’t, instead, they wanted him to feel the pleasure he so dearly needed and deserved.

“Good kitten~” Their voices molded into one, echoed inside of Lance's ears…it was all too much. A soft purring moan left his lips as he closed his eyes, his body shivering as he lost it. A small wet patched appeared in his trousers, the only sign anyone could tell he came, but like sharks in the ocean, they could smell his moment of weakness…and attacked it.

Selune leaned down, her hand still on Lance’s chin, as her lips locked with his. Lance’s eyes grew wide, he had never felt a kiss like this. Her tongue forced into his mouth, yet it didn’t, he wasn’t fighting or resisting, he was practically begging for it. It was longer than he expected, yet strong, and skilled, dancing with his as pushed him back into Amaya, who rubbed her hands along Lance’s body, feeling his heat and arousal.

Her hands traveled down, naturally, to the wet spot of interest, gently brushing and feeling their way down closer and closer. He shivered, they had thousands of years of experience at this, he had to be the luckiest cat alive at the moment, and all he could do was shiver and moan in pure bliss.

“We’re the lucky ones, Lance. So many people are intimidated by demon’s like us, that we don’t have anyone that’s so…perfect, like you~” Of course she heard his thoughts, his true feelings. He closed his eyes as Selune continued to probe his mouth, and then deeper to the back of his throat. He was glad his years of slutting around left him with enough experience to take anything without much hardship, yet never before had he felt such dominance, experience, gentleness, all in one package.

Amaya’s hands finally came to his throbbing member, trapped beneath his trousers, one single finger tracing the outline of his tip against the tenting fabric. “Such a cute little thing too~ I can tell you love it when women tease you, I wonder what mine would feel like nestled up to yours?” Lance wasn’t surprised, why would he be? For women to have members of their own, it wasn’t rare or uncommon, in fact, he loved it, something about women with those organs felt…better to him at times.

Finally, Selune pulled away from Lance, her tongue trailing from his mouth, the two tips of the fork flicking independently of one another as she smiled at the panting cat. “Such a good boy you are.” Lance closed his mouth and swallowed, his face showing his exhausted arousal, and the pride in his eyes at being called a good boy, just one of his numerous weaknesses.

Selune held up a shining silver hand and a faint glow came from it, the tiny ball of energy looking like a tiny marble than any form of crackling, demonic magic he had seen. The ball grew then extended from her hand, making a rope of energy from her hand towards Lance. And the closer it got, the more nervous he became, from the anticipation of what was about to happen, alongside the constant rubbing and petting Amaya was giving him.

Finally, the energy touched his skin, right at the front of his neck, below his chin. It felt warm and comforting, like the touch of a mother, and soon it spread completely around his neck…in a perfect circle. “Perfect collar for a pet~” Lance would have yelped in excitement if he hadn’t moaned from pleasure, Amaya’s hand pushing just hard enough to elicit a reaction, making him lean back against her.

“Let’s get these bothersome clothes off~” Lance nodded with his open mouth as he was tugged to his feet by Selune. He had no doubt in his mind that the mature demons could easily overpower and dominate him without even the slightest tinge of effort, but they wanted him to submit, and he was happy doing that. Selune held onto the leash as she unbuttoned his suit, pulling off the jacket and tossing it aside as she went to work on his shirt, while Amaya kneeled down and undid his belt and trousers, sliding them down as Selune opened his shirt.

“Oh my!” Their voices were in perfect unison as the saw what lay beneath his clothes. Lance was, to say the least, very kinky, and one of his kinks happened to be, well, lets just say he loved the way lingerie felt against his fair skin, and the way the pink bustier and stockings looked on him, combined with the cute pink panties, well, even the two demons cooed.

Quickly they disposed of the rest of his garments, leaving him nearly naked before the two thirsty cougars, eager to sink their teeth into this tiny cat. “I must say, I wasn’t entirely expecting this~” Selune’s deep, purring voice made Lance’s tail stand straight up, his cock pushing just barely out of the top of his panties.

“But I’m _very_ glad it turned out this way~” And Amaya’s playful tone merely added to the situation as she reached down to cup Lance’s erection, making him moan again. “Maybe next time you can wear, even more, I’d love to see how you look in black, or maybe even some makeup…but I’m sure you’ve done that before, haven’t you?”

Lance gulped and nodded. “Y-yes. A couple of times before…with my sister.”

They feigned a gasp, looking to each other in false shock, before turning back to Lance. “How scandalous.” Amaya leaned in close as she smiled next to Lance, her goat-like eyes burning with passion.

“Your sister? How naughty of the two of you. I guess then, for that, we’ll have to punish you.” Selune’s skin seemed to glow even shinier with the words as she tugged at his leash, not pulling him, just emphasizing the point.

As Lance stood there, shivering in excitement, he watched with wide-eyed anticipation as the two demons slowly began to disrobe. Their large dresses certainly had to be cumbersome to move around in, yet they were so graceful as they started to take their tops off, Lance knew they had an actual name but for the life of him, he could not remember it, then moved to the oversized skirts. It was so amazing to see them effortlessly pull them up and discard them, maybe there was some magic involved, or maybe their years of experience helped them.

And as they stood there in their undergarments, Lance’s eyes traveled down to their breasts, somewhat drooling at the sight of their near-perfect busts. Selune’s were smaller yet still retained some perkiness, her nipples poking out from her corset. While Amaya’s were fuller, but covered much more by her undershirt, lace trailing around her upper arms. Then his eyes went lower still, to the real prizes he was eager for.

They smirked as they quickly moved apart their legs, and with swift motions, let out their cocks for Lance to lose his breath over. They were so beautiful to him, he couldn’t describe it. While Amaya’s was a bit darker than the rest of her skin, but only near the tip, which was pointed but the rest of her cock looked rather smooth. It was still rather large though, easily double his own, both in length and girth, and those balls.

Then Selune’s and if ever there was a cock that made Lance week to his knees, it was hers. It was huge, among other descriptors. Shaped similarly to Amaya’s, but instead purple and silver in color, and small barbs running down its length. It looked somewhat menacing, yet at the same time, so undeniably sexy.

“So, like what you see?” Lance nodded, he wasn’t even aware who said those words, but he didn’t care, he was thirsty, and he wanted to be sated…now. He took a step forward before his knees collapsed beneath him, and he continued to crawl the rest of the way to the two demons, their smirking faces looking down at him as he purred deep in his throat.

He took Amaya’s cock first, opening his mouth and running his barbed tongue along its length. It tasted so good. Her precum was like honey to him, with a warmth that reminded him of the hot cream his mother made for him when he was a kitten, and when Lana would make for him after a night of-

“Let's move to the bed, I’m sure it will be easier for Selune to make it to your mouth~” Lance nodded as he picked himself up off the ground, being steadied by his two demon mistresses as they made their way to the back of the coach. The bed was large, elaborate, and easily could accommodate more than the three of them. Lance crawled up onto the soft silk covers, and Amaya joined shortly thereafter, her hooves brushing Lance’s knees as she moved around behind him.

“Now, bend over dear~” Her command was so soft and gentle as if she was a grandmother telling a young child to help them while cooking. Yet it carried such a different tone. Lance bit his lip as he leaned down, spreading his arms in front of him as Amaya cupped his small ass in her hands. “Small, yet shapely, perfect~” Lance purred in pride, but was quickly distracted by a tug on his leash, and a warm object poking his face.

“Don’t forget about me cariño.” Lance smiled as he ran his tongue up the cock in his face, eager to get to work on Selune’s enormous appendage. The two demons smiled as they toyed with Lance for several minutes. Amaya rubbing her cock between his cheeks, squeezing his butt just enough to pleasure herself, and make him moan. And Selune kept her hand on his head so he was stuck to only the bottom of her cock, never allowing him to taste more, but still allowing him enough.

“Please~” There it was, that exact moment Lance broke. He had been a patient kitten up till now, but he needed it, needed to be ruined by these two demons. “I beg of you~”

“No need to beg, Lance darling.” Amaya leaned forward, whispering into his ear as she gently pushed forward, the tip of her cock just barely invading his entrance, making him bit his lip.

“Except, of course, after this, when you’re begging for more~” That was it, the true final nail in the coffin. Lance opened his mouth as he reached his head up, tongue hanging out, aching for a taste of Selune’s cock, and she gave it to him. She pushed the tip into his mouth, his tight, wet, hot mouth, and slowly drove it down. “Gods…you’re so much more talented then I anticipated~”

It was true. Lance had taken many things into his holes during his life, and he prided himself on his sluttiness. He barely gagged as he took her cock straight to her base, making her groan in pleasure, and Amaya to chuckle. “Looks like you underestimated him, dear. Maybe next time I won’t let you take charge, you’re much cuter as the sub anyways~” That surprised Lance, he would have pictured Selune to be the undeniably dominant one just by looking at her, but then again, as he felt the cock slowly penetrate him, and the sheer skill he felt as he was swiftly taken, yep, she played him.

“Yes Lance, I’m the top in this scenario, and I let Selune take the lead for once, but that won’t stop me from having my own fun with your cute little tail hole. Now, be a good boy, and moan loudly around her cock for mommy~” OH fuck. Every word in that sentence felt like it was targeted directly to make Lance as hot and bothered as possible, and it worked. His eyes watered as Selune began to pull and push back into his throat, her soft barbs digging into his flesh in the most pleasurable way possible.

While Amaya slowly, but expertly drove her cock into him, hitting his prostate in the perfect position and with just enough force to make his hips buck, but not enough to make him blow. He did as he was ordered, moaning around the dick in his throat as his thin fingers dug into the bedsheet, his body hot with pleasure.

The room became a symphony of moans by this point. With Lances muffled ones acting like the center of the tones, filling the room with the body of the song. Selune’s like the deep rolling drums, hums and short grunts giving the perfect timing and pace the three kept. And finally, Amaya’s, acting as the high soprano notes, short bursts of flittering moans, sing-songy gasps of pleasure, all followed by a light chuckle, she was loving this.

They all were, it was hard to say who enjoyed this writhing of bodies the most, but one thing was certain, Lance was receiving the most pleasure being sandwiched between the two cougar demons, so much, that he forgot. He forgot about the heartache. The pain. The sadness. The memories were there, they would never go away, but he didn’t feel sadness, he felt joy. Not for what was lost, but for what he learned and experienced. These demons were the most angelic beings he could have ever hoped to encounter.

“Are you ready?”

“Yes.” The simple dialogue was all that Lance heard before he was pushed against from both sides. “Take it, Lance~” Selune’s voice rolled as she pushed deeper into his throat then ever before, her organ pulsing as he felt her balls tense up, and the cum finally release.

“Enjoy it, it’ll be the first of many~” Amaya joined in as she squeezed his ass, and his tail, unloading rope, after rope of thick, hot, demon sperm straight into his rear, he couldn’t have been happier. His own cock throbbed and squirted against the sheets, but it felt so tiny and insignificant compared to theirs. Their orgasms lasted for a couple of minutes, meaning Lance had to happily, and silently, sit there and let them finish their business, not that he minded.

Finally, they both finished, letting out satisfied sighs as they slowly pulled out. Amaya’s exited first, with a nearly silent pop as she lay back on the bed, and Selune’s followed shortly after, exiting Lances mouth, ropes of cum following it as the cat gasped, panting, finally tasting the delicious spunk. “Someone enjoyed themselves~” Selune tugged at his leash as she made her way onto the bed, sitting down beside Amaya their soft cocks laying against their thighs.

Lanced waited for no invitation or approval as he crawled over and began to clean them off. His feline tongue making quick work of leftover cum, and savoring the addictive taste they both held. “So, tell me, how did you like it?”

“I’ve never experienced pleasure like that before, and I’m not sure if I ever will again.” Lance didn’t sound disappointed, in fact, he was overjoyed. He wanted to stay with these two forever, but he knew he couldn’t, this was just them helping him off his feet, but nothing to say he couldn’t come back in the future.

“I’m glad then. And don’t hesitate to ask for more or tell us to stop.” Selune waved her hand as the leash and collar disappeared, making Lance pout slightly. “Oh. I’m sorry, I didn’t realize~”

“It's alright.” Lance blushed as Selune cupped his cheek, pulling him up to the two of them, their cocks now properly cleaned. He gasped as he was pulled between them, Selune being the big spoon, Lance the middle and Amaya the small, but reversed spoon.

He looked down and, sure enough, her cock was nestled next to his, rubbing gently. “I told you~” Lance smiled as he pressed his forehead into her, his hand trailing down her arm, feeling her aged yet still soft skin. “Now rest, you’ll need it for the rest of the night.” Lance was about to ask what she meant, but as he felt Selune’s cock grow hard against his rear, and Amaya’s hard against his own, he couldn’t help but purr in excitement.

“I can’t wait~”

Lance yawned, stretching his arms and legs high above his head as he looked around the room. “last night was…wow.” Amaya and Selune had woken up far earlier than he had, but they quickly sent him back to sleep, and he happily obliged. The room was a mess, pieces of fabric lay everywhere, scratches adorned a good number of the walls and furnishings, leaving Lance to wonder if it was him or one of the demons. And all the juices from the night certainly were going to leave stains.

Lance smiled, but it quickly turned to a shock as the door opened and a familiar face popped in. “Good morning Lance, I do hope you remember me.”

Lance nodded, quickly pulling a blanket over his exposed crotch. “How could I forget eyes like that, Beiazid.” The elf attendant smiled as he walked up to the bed, closing the door behind him.

“Amaya and Selune have gone to the dining hall for breakfast and asked me to come to clean up after the night.” His smile spread wider as he caught a glimpse of Lance’s lingerie, “And I can tell it was a _very_ interesting night for the three of you~”

Lance blushed, feeling Beiazid’s eyes boor into him was giving him an odd sensation, his heart picking up and his skin growing hot. “Y-yes, it was. N-now uh, do you think-” Lance was silenced as the elf closed the gap, locking his lips with Lance’s as the two stayed there, silent and unmoving.

“I think, I’d like to show you some of those _services_ we offer~” Lance could already feel his cock growing hard, and as he looked down his eyes grew wide. The bulge in Beiazid’s tight pants was far larger than he expected, making his mouth grow dry.

“Well….I can’t wait~”


End file.
